Complete Savages
by BleedingFlames
Summary: 50 days of Fred and George Weasley torture...
1. The End of the World

Fred and George Weasley were sitting in the common room, bored out of their minds. The constant pitter-patter of the rain made both of them drowsy and and eager to get out of the stuffy castle as they tried to alternate between completing their Transfiguration essay and their Divination Dream Diaries.

"We've been loosing our edge, Fred" said George suddenly

Fred yawned and stretched his arms, discarding a piece of parchment which he had been doodling on. "You're right. But we've both done every prank we could think of and Percy-"

"-Is threatening to write to Mum." George finished his brother's sentence. "But we need something to keep us and our fellow Hogwarts students to from dying of boredom. We need something that will really set Percy off the edge."

The portrait hole swung open and a group of first years suddenly entered, slightly damp from the rain but in high spirits.

Fred and George looked at each other.

"You don't suppose-" Fred began

"-That first years-" George continued

"-will make up-"

"-For a big-"

"PRANK!" The two finished together enthusiastically

"George, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Fred asked conversationally

George snorted. "Of course, dear brother!"

"You get the notice-"

"-And you get the model." George smiled triumphantly at his twin

"This will be our greatest prank ever!" Fred said gleefully

* * *

**Six o'clock, Gryffindor Common Room**

_**Every First-Year student **  
**Should come to the Common Room**  
**8 pm Tonight for**  
**A Lesson**  
**-Fred and George Weasley**_

The notice was put up on the Gryffindor's bulletin.

"What do you reckon it's about?" a first year asked his friend

"Dunno, but I think we're going to find out soon!" his friend replied

* * *

**Eight o'clock**

A large number of first years gathered around the common room. Fred and George had worn their school robes and they had also prepared a model of Hogwarts that was now sitting on a table in front of them. They brandished their wands together and grinned at the crowd.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," Fred began, "You are now here to witness the first ever 'Complete Savages Class' taught of course by Fred and George Weasley."

"Since our lesson right now is sort of a rough draft, we will not be charging you with anything. But remember, future lessons will be charged two sickles per person and this will be for a good cause!" George continued. The good cause was for the funds of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes merchandise.

"And for our first lesson," Fred bellowed, "THE END OF THE WORLD!"

The first years in front of them gasped. A few stifled sobs and many of them held their friend's hands tightly.

"Right," George pulled up his sleeves, "You will know that the end of the world is coming when the earth begins to shake. This is what muggles call, earthquakes." He waved his wand and made the Hogwarts model shake, with a few trees from the Forbidden Forest falling spectacularly on the tiny model pumpkin patch.

A first year girl squealed and hid her face in her robes, her blonde pigtails shaking slightly.

Fred took no notice of this and proceeded. "Next will be giant tsunamis." He flicked his wand and made a huge wall of water engulf the model Hogwarts, the Quidditch Field, the lake, the Forbidden Forest and Hagrid's cabin.

"Third, balls of fire will ruin Hogwarts." George brandished his wand and balls of fire rained down on what was left standing of the model.

It really did it this time. The first years started panicking and running around the common room, knocking down chairs and desks. Most of the girls were crying and some were screaming 'I DON'T WANT TO DIE!'. A group of them suddenly started praying fervently, nervously checking the window to see if there were any balls of fire that were descending from the sky.

George and Fred howled with laughter but quickly stopped when...

"WHAT THE (insert your choice of swearword here) IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Percy came downstairs, glasses askew and in his pajamas. When he spotted Fred and George shaking with laughter, he pointed his wand at them.

The twins began to run...

* * *

**CHECK OUT THE LINK ON MY PROFILE!**


	2. FredandGeorgeforshness

"Fred," George began the conversation when they were in the library. The twins had loads of homework to do. A two-foot long essay on the Goblin Wars for History of Magic, a planet chart for Astronomy, a ten-inch essay on known effects of being a werewolf for Defense Against the Dark Arts, a drawing of the Venomous Tantacula for Herbology and they were also required to make an antidote for a Love Potion for Professor Snape.

"Yes, George?" Fred dipped his quill into his ink bottle and scribbled a sentence for his History of Magic essay.

"I was thinking-"

"-about another prank-"

"-that wouldn't involve students only-"

"-but also teachers-"

"-although, you have to admit-"

"-that might be highly impossible-"

"-but for sure,-"

"-we can do it-"

"We are the terrible two after all!" They finished with a flourish.

"So what to do?" George tapped the end of his quill on his chin

Fred got a bright gleam in his eye. "I know! There's only four houses in Hogwarts, right?"

George couldn't get his twin's idea, which was a first. "Riiight...And that will help us because?"

"Well, there's never been a fifth house in Hogwarts before," Fred continued on

George still couldn't see where this was going. "Because there never was a fifth founder,"

"But what if there was a fifth founder?" Fred persisted

"Then there would be a fifth house," George scratched his head. Following his twin's logic was harder than staying awake for five minutes in Professor Binn's History of Magic class. He still couldn't get what Fred was after.

"Precisely, a fifth house...a fifth founder...one big prank..." Fred sat back on his chair, satisfied that his twin would finally get his brilliant idea

George grinned evilly..."That is brilliant, my brother! This will be one of our best pranks! Hogwarts will be talking about this for years!"

"Will you two please shut up!" The scowling and vulture-like figure of the librarian, Madam Pince, prowled on them. Her beetle-like eyes bulged as they saw their messy study area. "Out! Out!" She hissed. She bewitched their school things to chase them out of the library.

When they got to the common room, Fred and George were both out of breath but smiling mischievously. The room was empty seeing as all of the students were at the Great Hall, eating dinner. Fred and George had the whole common room to themselves and they took advantage of that.

"We'll need a magic sorting hat, of course." Fred said

"And new robes," George added

"And also a curriculum,"

They listed down what they would need on a piece of parchment and on that note, the terrible twosome went to work.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

_Would you like to know if you are a true Gryffindor?  
We have an easy way!  
It does not include any dangerous stunts  
Or even spells. In fact, you don't even have to use your brains!_

_If you want to find out if you are a true Gryffindor,  
Come to the Room of Requirement, 6:00 pm  
Thinking, "I want to find where Fred and George are,"  
And see for yourself!_

_Admission is two Sickles per person  
Third Years and above only!_

"They are so not getting away with this!" Hermione hissed as they saw the sign tacked up on the bulletin boar

Ron shrugged. "I wonder what they're up to,"

"Isn't it obvious! They're trying to wheedle money from unsuspecting students to continue their stupid Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!" Hermione said exasperatedly

Harry examined the sign more closely. "It doesn't look like that, Hermione. Anyway, are we going?"

Ron cracked his knuckles. "Yes we are! I want to see what Fred and George are doing!"

"And I'm going to write to their mother about it," Hermione sniffed

"Hermione, it's not like they're doing anything illegal. See, it says 'No dangerous stunts, spells or brains'. Obviously, it's not like we're going to duel or anything. Besides, Fred and George wouldn't really do anything illegal,"

"You never know!" said Hermione

"You're just mad because it said that there would be no dangerous stunts or spells or even using your brains! You're just afraid that you might not be a true Gryffindor at all and you might be in lousy Hufflepuff!" said Ron

Hermione turned on him, her cheeks pink. "Ronald Weasley, I never said that!"

"No, but you're implying it!"

For the rest of the day, they continued on bickering.

* * *

**6:00**

"Let's go!" said Ron impatiently. He stuck his wand in the back pocket of his robes and tapped his foot as he waited for Hermione to finish her Herbology essay.

"Hermione, we're going to be late!" Even Harry was excited at the prospect of finding out if he was a true Gryffindor or not. Even though last year, the sword of Gryffindor had found him, he was still intrigued on what Fred and George were planning to do.

"Alright, alright! I'm finished!" said Hermione grumpily

"I wonder what sort of test they're planning," whispered Ron as they crept up to the Room of Requirement. When they got to the designated floor, however, they found that there were rather a large number of Gryffindors waiting there. Among them were Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Parvati Patil, Angelina Johnson, Oliver Wood, Katie Bell and Lavender Brown.

"Reckon what they're trying to do?" Seamus called out as Harry, Ron and Hermione joined the large group

"No but I bet it will be fun," said Ron

There was a noise and the students who were near the front suddenly backed away. Precisely on the air, a large mahogany door had appeared. 'Enter' said a voice from inside.

The Gryffindors clutched their wands nervously as they walked inside the Room of Requirement.

There was surprise all around. At the center of the large room was a stool with a single, solitary hat placed upon it. To the side was a large pile of school robes. However, the robes were not from Hogwarts since they were hot pink, with a fur lined hood and a purple hem. There was a badge up front which had the picture of the Gemini Twins as well as the letters 'FG' embossed on it in silver.

"Welcome..." Fred, or was it George?, stepped from the shadows and beside the stool

"Welcome to the Sorting..." George, or was it Fred?, stood on the other side of the chair

"But we're already sorted! During our first year!" Neville's squeaky voice piped up from the back

One of the twins smiled. "Let us begin the test,"

Fred made the Gryffindors line up, with Neville up front. Neville was trembling with fear as he cast a look around the room. Behind him was Ron, then Harry then Hermione who was looking around expectantly, as if she expected a troll to jump out at them any moment.

George nudged Neville forward and made him sit on the stood. He whimpered as George put the hat on his head. The wide brim covered half his face and only his nose and lips were visible. Suddenly, what appeared to be a hole appeared near the base of the hat.

"I see future in this young man," a whispery voice sounded from the hat. It sounded uncannily like Lord Voldemort and Neville whimpered again. "His roots are not in Gryffindor for they are in...FREDANDGEORGEFORSHNESS!" The hat yelled the last part

Neville stood up suddenly, knocking over the stool. "The what?"

"Fredandgeorgeforshness!" Fred said brightly, "It's Hogwarts' newest house founded by yours truly."

A babble broke out among the gathered students. They were either bursting out laughing or in Hermione's case, yelling for their money back.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Filch's high and wheezy voice sounded from outside

That was when the thirty Gryffindor students, and three FredandGeorgeforshness students started running.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long in posting this:**

**Follow me on twitter: KayDeexoxo**

**xxx  
**


	3. A Very Thoughtful Present

**This takes place on December 24 and the Weasleys are staying in Hogwarts.**

**Follow me: KayDeexoxo**

**

* * *

**"George, we forgot to give a very special someone a present," Fred suddenly snapped his fingers

George looked up from the game of Exploding Snap he was playing. "Are you mental? We already got a bag of Dungbombs for Harry, a pack of Canary Creams for Ron, a pack of Skiving Snackboxes for Ginny, a toy car for Dad, a locket for Mum, a boring book for Hermione and Percy, a fang earring for Bill, dragon hide gloves for Charlie, and sapphire pendants for Alicia and Angelina!"

"Yeah but we still don't have a gift for the Gryffindors," Fred argued

George stared at him as if he had suddenly grown two heads. "The Gryffindor House?"

Fred grinned at him maniacally. "Yes and I have just the idea!" He leaned in to whisper very softly in his twin's ear.

As they both leaned back in their chairs, George had the same evil smile as his twin had. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. "Brilliant stuff, brother! But I suppose I could have done better...It's just the weather that's been getting to me these days,"

Fred snorted. "Let's put the plan into action. Forge!"

* * *

**A few hours from Christmas Eve...**

Draco Malfoy was fuming. First, Marcus Flint had asked him to come down to the frozen Quidditch Pitch to practice his Seeker skills. Draco had tried to persuade him to wait until the holidays were over but to no avail. Flint was adamant that Slytherin would have to win the next tournament against Gryffindor which would take place a few days after the New Year.

Secondly, he had to miss the Christmas Banquet for this stupid training. He had wanted to come to the feast in order to laugh at Potter, Weasley and Granger's hilarious sweaters which the Weasley's mother had always knitted for her children and for Potter and Granger. It was amusing how they always came down to the Great Hall looking as if they had been a hairball that had been spit up by that annoying cat of Granger's.

He buttoned his coat more tightly around his body and shouldered his broom. His breath came out in little puffs as he left footprints in the snow. Finally, he reached the Quidditch Pitch and stood shivering at the center, ankle-deep in snow.

"FLINT!" he roared, "IF YOU DON'T COME OUT, I'M GOING TO THE FEAST AND I'LL HAVE YOU KICKED OUT OF THE TEAM BY MY FATHER!"

"We wouldn't scream like that, Malfoy..." a voice from the shadows suddenly said

"We wouldn't want to invite beasts from the Forest for their Christmas treat..." a similar voice said

"Wh-wh-who are you?" Draco asked fearfully

Two spells hit him in the chest at the same time. Draco fell face-first in the cold snow, his broom landing painfully on his backside. He was lifted and thrown again on the snow and he opened his eyes to find that he was staring at the infernal Weasley twins. He tried to curse at them and found that they had hit him _Petrifictus Totalus _and _Silencio_. The result was now that he couldn't move and he couldn't speak. All he could do was gaze furiously at the two brothers who were grinning down at him like people from the mental ward at St. Mungo's.

"What do you reckon, Fred? One good enough?" George asked his brother

Fred nodded. "Malfoy's the most hated in Gryffindor...They'll be pleased."

And with that, the twins carried Malfoy to an abandoned classroom and proceeded on with their plan.

* * *

**12:00 pm or Christmas Eve**

Christmas Eve found the Gryffindors roaring with laughter at the sight of the person in their common room. Even the prefects and Head Boys couldn't stop laughing at the spectacle that had greeted them when they had gone back to the Gryffindor Tower after the feast.

In the middle of the room stood Draco Malfoy, completely naked and in green Santa Claus boxers. His hair was dyed pink and there were gold and silver ribbons wrapped around his body. A massive card was stuck on his chest and it read:

**'TO: ALL THE GRYFFINDORS. LOVE, FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY'**

"For once, Fred and George thought up of something that didn't torture us and made us happy," Harry grinned at his two best friends as they watched Collin Creevey take numerous pictures of the furious Slytherin

"I hope this will continue for a couple more days," Ron agreed, laughing heartily as Dean Thomas began to draw a mustache on Malfoy's face

Even Hermione couldn't help agreeing.

Overall, this was the most memorable Christmas the Gryffindors ever had...

...And all of it was thanks to Fred and George...


	4. Author's note

**Hey guys, **

**So a friend of mine, Kathryn, passed away last January 24, 2011 due to an accident. **

**Please give me a week to mourn her. I promise that after a week, I'll be updating all my stories. **

**PEACE.**

**Thank you. **

**Spread the L.O.V.E**

**~DestroyRomance**


End file.
